<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ava's Day Out by spacewritermonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974802">Ava's Day Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewritermonkey/pseuds/spacewritermonkey'>spacewritermonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewritermonkey/pseuds/spacewritermonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatrice goes window shopping. Well, at least that was the plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ava's Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by another lovely conversation held in a place that nearly lives up to its name: discord. I say that with utmost affection. No. In all honesty, that place is both one of the greatest inspiration and distraction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a quiet afternoon and Ava finally found the time to sit back and watch Project Runway with Camila. Lilith had taken one look at the TV and walked back out of the room. She'd rather file her newly acquired nails or something. Maybe even dye her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Ava is throwing comments here and there about what she likes and such, until Camila brings up how Ava's varying taste in style confuses her. Her statement causes Ava to wonder if she has had time to really wonder about her clothing choices. After all, she’s never felt the need back in the orphanage, nor the inclination to think about it at all. Whatever dreams she pursued inside her head did not include going into detail about what she wanted to wear. All she wanted at the time was freedom: to move, to speak, to be. Now that Ava’s thinking about it, the only time she remembers choosing anything for herself was when she crashed into that sports store. Then again, it’s not as if there were a lot of options to pick from that night. Nor has she had much options since then considering who she’s working for (with) now.</p><p>"Hmm...I don't know if I have a style."</p><p> "What do you mean?"</p><p> "Well it's not as if there were 'places to go and people to see' as a broken human stuck in bed."</p><p>Camila flushes and begins to apologize, but Ava just smiles and waves her off. It is what it is and she's more or less done with that part of her past and would like to keep it that way.</p><p>"What about when you got the halo though? Or when we found you at ARQ Tech?"</p><p> "I crashed into this sports store, I think. That was the extent of my choices. Not that I didn't like 'em though. They were really comfortable. And the party...that was more of Chanel's doing. She helped me out."</p><p>"I suppose the OCS doesn't exactly have a variety for you to choose from either." Camila sheepishly adds.</p><p>Ava laughs.</p><p>"Well a nun's habit wasn't exactly on my list, but the fighting getup is pretty awesome. And kickass."</p><p>"I liked that red number you wore to the party." Camila beams up at her.</p><p>"Awww. That's really nice of you to say, Camila. Thank you." Ava leans over from her spot on the couch to tug the other girl from the arm chair so as to wrap her up in one big hug. Ava decides to squeeze her just a little in jest and laughs when Camila squeals a little.</p><p>Suddenly, Ava gets an idea. "Hey. If I get the chance to go look at stores and such, would you want to accompany me?"</p><p>"Shopping?" Camila looks so excited.</p><p>"Well. Window shopping is more like it. I don't actually have the money for it."</p><p>"Oh. Well we can ask Mother Superion!”</p><p>"Really?"</p><p> "Can't hurt to ask."</p><p>"I dunno, Camila. We pretty much blew shit up at the Vatican. I'm guessing that's costly."</p><p> "Well..."</p><p> "It's okay. Besides, I just want to see for myself first what options are there."</p><p>"Okay! I'd love to join you! Maybe we can find time this coming weekend? It's my turn to go to the market. You can come with me and we'll browse for a bit."</p><p>"Oh! That would be great! Oooooooh, I'm so excited!" Ava is giddy at the idea, getting restless on her perch and Camila is more or less the same with her clapping hands.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you excited about?" A voice pipes up from behind them.</p><p>They both turn at the same time to find Beatrice approaching.</p><p>"Beatrice! Ava's joining me this weekend to go to the market." Beatrice throws a look of disbelief at Ava. "Well, don't look so surprised." Ava sounds offended.</p><p>Beatrice immediately offers an apology and a small contrite grin. "I'm sorry. But to be fair, you had...quite a bit to say when you were tasked with kitchen duty last week."</p><p>"It's the kitchen. We don't mix well together."</p><p> "Nor the garden, I presume?" Beatrice's eyes showed she was teasing.</p><p> "Why do you remember every damn detail?" Ava glowers.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Beatrice holds up her hands to imply she was done teasing. "So, the market you say?"</p><p>"Ava mentioned earlier how she hasn't exactly had the opportunity to figure out what sort of clothes are her type. We will go window shopping to help her find out!" Camila offers up the information eagerly.</p><p>“What she said." Ava's beaming just as well.</p><p>Beatrice suddenly recalls something and frowns, "Camila, is it your turn to go to the market this weekend? I thought you had an inventory lined up?" Immediately, both nuns witness Ava's smile drop to one lined with disappointment.</p><p>Camila seems just as sad. Ava musters another smile, though admittedly not as bright as her previous one. "Oh. Right. Well, maybe next weekend?"</p><p>The shorter nun is ready to nod just as eagerly as the first time the idea is offered, but Beatrice beats her to it. "If it's okay with you, perhaps I can join you instead?"</p><p>It takes a while for Beatrice's question to sink in. Camila subtly nudges Ava.</p><p> "Uh...is it your turn to go to the market?"</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck. That's not what you're supposed to say!</em>
</p><p> "I mean, I can easily volunteer." Beatrice blushes.</p><p>Camila's head almost comically swings between the two. It would have been funny had there been anyone around to see it.</p><p>"I would love that!" Ava is finally able to let the words out. Granted a bit too high on the volume, but she said it.</p><p>Camila wants to wince. But...God works in mysterious ways. Perhaps this would be the opportunity they are waiting for.</p><p>"I have to go water the plants." Camila says, immediately excusing herself.</p><p>"Didn't you water them earlier before lunch?" Beatrice questions.</p><p>"Can't be too sure!" Camila exclaims and runs off.</p><p>The two women are left behind, both not quite able to look at the other. "So...this weekend then?" Ava is literally at the edge of her seat.</p><p>Beatrice tries to tamp down her smile, "We have to leave immediately after breakfast."</p><p>"No problem! I'll be there."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>They are staring at each other with grins on their faces right before Mary comes in and plops beside Ava and nearly shoving her off of the couch. Ava barely catches herself from falling. It doesn’t escape her notice that Beatrice had immediately leaned forward with her hands outstretched, ready to catch her if necessary. Ava shoots her favorite nun a quick grateful smile.</p><p>"Move over. Mysteries Unsolved is on."</p><p>"Hey! I was watching that!"</p><p>"Please. You were watching each other."</p><p>"Mary." Beatrice sighs.</p><p>"Fine. I'm sorry for shoving you. Now go do your staring elsewhere."        </p><p>The red flush on both Ava and Beatrice are already quite telling but Ava won't let Mary have the last word.</p><p>"What if I wanna stare at you?" she smirks.</p><p> Beatrice looks shocked.</p><p>Mary looks...offended.</p><p>"You take that back or I'll shoot you where you stand."</p><p>"Must you threaten to shoot everyone every time?"</p><p>"They don't call me Shotgun Mary for nothing. Besides, I don't threaten everyone. Just you." Mary smiles like she genuinely means it.</p><p>"Now scram. I'm holding the remote. It's my turn now."</p><p>Ava gets off of the couch and walks away as Beatrice follows. "I'll see you later at dinner?" Ava asks.</p><p>"Uh. Yes. I have to go check you out—I mean books! I need to check out some books from the library first, but I'll see you later. Bye!"</p><p><em>Red certainly looks good on Beatrice</em>, Ava observes.</p>
<hr/><p>Weekend finally arrives and Ava's literally skipping on her way to breakfast. She comes up to their usual spot at the table and sees Lilith, Camila, and Mary already present.</p><p>She looks around, obviously looking for someone.</p><p>"Beatrice is just over at the kitchen making sure she has everything listed for your trip to the market." Mary answers Ava's unspoken question.</p><p>"Oh. OK!" Ava doesn’t even question Mary’s knowledge of who she was looking for, and is just about to take her seat when Beatrice finally arrives.</p><p>Before Ava can even say hi, Lilith tosses them a question.</p><p>"So, I heard you're actually joining Beatrice for a trip to the market?"</p><p>"Yes they are! But also, Ava wants to experience window shopping." Camila, Ava knows, is just being helpful.</p><p>But seeing the grin growing on Lilith's face may prove otherwise.</p><p>"Really? You going to help her try clothes on, Beatrice?"</p><p>That shade of red can't be good, Ava thinks, seeing the growing flush on Beatrice who, normally so eloquent, actually open her mouth once, twice, emitting a sigh, focusing entirely on her plate before replying a soft “Yes.”</p><p>"What?" Lilith tries to look innocent when Mary slaps at her arm in admonishment.</p><p> "Breathe, Beatrice." Mary nonchalantly says while she spreads enough jam on her bread. Camila sees this and adds, "I thought you wanted bread with jam, not jam with a little bread, Mary."</p><p>Mary shoots her a look right before she stuffs the entire thing in her mouth.</p><p>Camila huffs. "Rude."</p><p>Meanwhile, Beatrice seems to have finally remembered how to function.</p><p>Except Lilith isn't quite done yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Maybe you can buy some underwear or something while you're there? I think we’re out of new ones."</p><p>"Lilith. C'mon! I'm eating." Mary sighs.</p><p>Ava turns to look once more at Beatrice who seems to have encountered a problem with choking. On air.</p><p>"Bea? You okay?" Ava reaches out a hand to touch Beatrice's arm but the nun suddenly stands up, steps back, and succinctly declares, "I think we need to go."</p><p>Beatrice turns and begins to walk away, leaving Ava with no other choice but to follow.</p><p>Lilith raises her voice a little bit, "Ava, don't forget new underwear okay?" thus catching the attention of those nearby. In response, Ava turns around while walking backwards to casually flip off Lilith with both hands.</p><p>Neither Lilith nor Ava are bothered by the resulting gasps from the other nuns.</p><p>Camila sighs and looks at Lilith with reproach.</p><p>"What? I was just being considerate. The girl needs more new things." She shrugs as she turns back to her plate, hiding a small grin.</p><p>Camila turns to her other side. "Mary. The other sisters would like to have jam as well."</p><p>"Camila, I love you, you adorable goof but back off."</p>
<hr/><p>The ride going to town is spent mostly in silence until Ava suggests turning on the radio. When Ava finds herself singing to a catchy tune, Beatrice speaks up. "You can sing."</p><p>"Oh. I can?" Ava seems surprised.</p><p>"Yes. You didn't know?" Beatrice frowns slightly in confusion.</p><p>"Well. I wasn't sure." Ava shrugs.</p><p>"Do you not hear yourself?"</p><p>Ava chuckles. "I hear myself but I don't know if others did." The self-deprecating tone and the slight stiffening of her shoulders warns Beatrice off from asking any further.</p><p>"Well. Not only can you sing, but you sing well." The appreciative grin Ava sends her at the compliment is enough to warm up something in Beatrice and the former goes back to singing softly under her breath.</p><p>When they finally arrive, Beatrice suggests window shopping first. "We'll have to buy some perishable items and that way they won't have to sit too long inside the car."</p><p>"No problem. I'm just excited to see what’s inside the store."</p><p>Beatrice finds Ava's excitement infectious, but decides to simply follow at a more sedate pace when Ava starts skipping towards one of the nearest shops.</p><p>The first shop they enter had mostly summer items. Ava giddily investigates the first rack of clothes and peers through the various designs and prints. Beatrice follows slightly behind Ava, hands clasped behind her back.</p><p>Ava pauses and looks at one of the dresses sporting spaghetti straps and small flowers scattered near its hem.</p><p>Taking it off the rack, Ava turns towards one of the mirrors and holds the dress up against her body. Inspecting her reflection, Ava tries to see if it looks any good on her.</p><p>"What do you think?" The question seems to surprise Beatrice who freezes momentarily before responding, "It looks good."</p><p>"Yes. It does. But does it look good <em>on me</em>?" Ava twirls away from her reflection to face Beatrice with a curious expression. "Uh...yes. It looks like it's a great fit."</p><p>Ava rolls her eyes.</p><p>"I haven't even really tried it on, Bea. I mean the design. The cut. Do you think it'll...I dunno...'flatter' my figure?"</p><p>Beatrice nearly blushes and behind her back, her hands clasp each other tighter.</p><p>"Do you even know what that means?"</p><p>"Duh. I heard it on one of the TV shows." Ava puts the dress back along with the others similar to its style and resumes walking.</p><p>They pass by a few more racks with Ava pulling out a few more dresses, trying to hold it against her body and asking Beatrice for her opinion. After hardly half an hour had passed, "Bea! You keep saying the same thing! 'It looks good'." Ava says the last three words while trying to mimic Beatrice with a somewhat lower voice.</p><p>"First off, I do NOT sound like that. And second, what else am I supposed to say?"</p><p>"I don't know! You're the one who knows a lot of words. Least you can do is use them." Beatrice sighs. "Ava, what do you want me to say? That the dress looks nice? Yes. It does. Does it look nice on you? Yes, I think so. Would you look good in it? Fine. Yes, I think so too."</p><p> Ava grins up Beatrice. "You mean that?" Beatrice pauses, but nods.</p><p>"Yes. The summer dresses look like it would be a good look for you."</p><p>Ava squeals and suddenly throws herself at Beatrice with open arms, and on instinct, Beatrice catches Ava's full weight and finds her own arms wrapped around the halo bearer.</p><p> "Thanks, Beatrice. You're the best." Ava briefly finds herself nuzzling her nose against Beatrice's neck until she feels the other girl stiffen, and promptly pulls back and steps away.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Ava announces that she's seen enough and suggests seeing another store. The next establishment they go to holds a wider variety of clothing. Upon entry, Ava emits a small gasp and quickly ventures deeper into the store.</p><p> </p><p>The younger woman instantly becomes enamored with a bunch of pants and some tops, and hastily flits right on over to another rack holding tons of coats. Beatrice quiety observes that one of the jackets Ava seems fascinated with is made of leather. Despite the weather, Beatrice absently muses Ava would look good in it.</p><p>"Ooooh. This looks nice." Ava mumbles as she jumps from one rack to the next.</p><p>Beatrice, who has continued to follow at a sedate pace with hands clasped behind her back, finds that nodding and smiling at Ava whenever the Warrior Nun turns towards her for her opinion seems to suffice.</p><p>It doesn't take long before Beatrice observes that more people have entered the store.</p><p>Seeing that Ava has moved on to another rack, Beatrice takes another step to follow in her direction until she is distracted by a stranger's voice.</p><p>"I don't mean to pry. But you'd be better off taking a seat somewhere and just let her come to you."</p><p>Beatrice turns towards the voice and is immediately cautious at the sight of the nondescript man who is an arm's length away from her, arms crossed and seemingly focused on Ava's direction.</p><p>Beatrice finds her feet unconsciously moving towards a ready position, until the guy sighs and motions with his head towards something ahead of them. Beatrice notes Ava's location first and foremost before following the stranger's stare...to another woman. Who turns just in time to look back in their direction, holding up a dress with a questioning look.</p><p>"I tell you. My wife takes forever in here." He throws her a commiserating look before snapping his gaze forward and with two thumbs up, slightly raises his voice with “Looks great, babe!”</p><p>“Piece of advice: when you enter a store, find the closest chair, settle in and let her come to you for your opinion. Or whatever question she's got for you. Otherwise you're gonna look like the freaking Secret Service just following behind her. I mean, no offense if black’s a fave color or anything.”</p><p>Beatrice looks confused at first until the context sinks in for her.</p><p>“She's my friend." She finds herself mumbling. She doesn't mumble.</p><p>The guy scoffs. "Right. Last time I followed a friend while she went shopping for as long as you have, I ended up marrying her. Good luck." And off he goes.</p><p>Beatrice is taken aback. She's a nun. She can't…and then belatedly realizes.</p><p>She's not wearing her habit. She remembers reaching for her standard uniform that morning and remembering the thought that she didn't want to look entirely out of place beside Ava. If she was more honest with herself, Beatrice knows that she previously imagined being out and about with Ava, without the knowledge of the OCS or her vows hanging over them—her.</p><p> </p><p>"Beatrice!" Ava's shout startles Beatrice into immediate action even before it fully sinks in that Ava's shout did not imply a threat but excitement.</p><p>"Ava? What's wrong?" Beatrice is immediately beside her.</p><p>"Look! I think I found something I really feel good about."</p><p>Ava holds up a pair of skintight dark jeans with swathes of leather gracing its kneecaps and another wrapping around the hips. On her other hand are a couple of tops and a plaid button down.</p><p>Beatrice always thought she was never the kind to believe in stereotypes.</p><p>Until that moment when she sincerely wanted to.</p><p>"Do you think these would look good on me?" Ava asks in all honesty and Beatrice finds herself gulping before mumbling an affirmative.</p><p>Then, Ava's smile drops slightly as she returns the clothes back on their hangers and respective racks.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Beatrice is immediately concerned. Ava shrugs and musters a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine." She turns to walk away, but Beatrice grabs her hand.</p><p>"Please tell me," Beatrice implores. Ava has been so excited and happy all day. She can't imagine what could have suddenly caused the change in disposition.</p><p>"I just got to thinking about how or when I'd end up earning my own money."</p><p>Realization dawns on Beatrice. "You really like those clothes, huh?" Ava pulls her hand away from Beatrice and sighs in exasperation, walking away to slump against one of the nearby couches.</p><p>The previously lone occupant, a man, takes one look at the two of them and gets up and walks away. It's not his first time to be stuck witnessing a couple getting ready for an argument.</p><p>"It's not just the clothes, Bea. I just want to be able to buy some things on my own, you know? I mean, hell. Lilith mentioned underwear! Yeah! I DO want to buy my own panties, thank you very much!"</p><p>Ava's raised voice and the image her words immediately bring to Beatrice's mind makes her blush.</p><p>"Ava..."</p><p>"But you know...fate of the world and shit. I'm not asking for a salary—well yeah. Maybe I am! But it's more of the principle, you know? I wanna be able to afford to buy even the small things that I want." Ava’s voice softens and lowers in register towards the end of her short rant.</p><p>Beatrice looks a bit stumped and offers the next best thing that immediately pops into her head. "If you want, I can buy those for you?"</p><p>To be fair, Beatrice wasn't expecting Ava to jump into her arms in gratefulness or anything. <em>Yes, you were</em>, an internal voice insists otherwise.</p><p>Instead, her words seem to upset Ava further, causing said woman to start walking away.</p><p>"Wait! Ava." The young nun immediately rushes to her side, gently grabbing her arm to slow her down until they stop near a different set of items.</p><p>"You missed the point, Beatrice."</p><p>"You're right, I did. I'm sorry." Ava's arms are crossed, and she won't meet her gaze. Beatrice finds that she can’t stand the idea of Ava being upset with her.</p><p>"I offered only because I don't like seeing you sad or disappointed. The clothes made you happy. I want you to be happy. It’s quite simple. At least I thought it was. Again, I’m sorry."</p><p>"Easy for you to say. You guys probably get hazard pay at least."</p><p>"Actually..." Beatrice turns sheepish, an unusual look on her, Ava notes.</p><p>Ava looks intrigued at the change in Beatrice's tone.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>This isn’t actually the proper place to explain, but with Ava asking, "When someone is part of any order, they aren’t supposed to have personal property."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"Well, when nuns and priests are part of an order, whatever one owns, technically the order—well, everyone—owns.”</p><p>“I take it that doesn’t include sharing toothbrushes and deodorant, right?” Ava grins but loses it just as quickly when Beatrice throws her a baleful look.</p><p>“Even if someone is, say, left an inheritance, that inheritance is turned over to the order to be used as seen fit to match said order's mission or objectives. Technically, we do not have our own uh money."</p><p>Ava looks confused.</p><p>"Then, how could you offer to buy those clothes for me then?" Beatrice turns fidgety, another unusual thing for the young nun.</p><p>"I…uh…I'm not supposed to have my own. But my parents slipped me a card. For emergency,” she replies in a soft and somewhat ashamed tone.</p><p>"Beatrice!" Ava's grin turns wicked. "You rule-breaker you."</p><p>Beatrice offers a shy smile and doesn't offer an excuse. It's one of the things Ava likes about her, really. Beatrice would likely be the last to do anything considered illegal or wrong, but when she does, she will be the first to own up to it. Besides, if ever Beatrice breaks a rule, there’s a very good chance it's for a very good reason. Of course, the irony would be she also believes the end doesn’t justify the means.</p><p>And so, the thought of Beatrice breaking the rules for her actually makes Ava giddy. It shouldn't but it does.</p><p>" I know it's not the solution you might be looking for, but if you want it, I can buy it for you."</p><p>Ava giggles. <em>What the fuck is that sound, Ava?</em></p><p>Beatrice looks down at her feet. <em>I actually made her giggle.</em></p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Bea. The plan was just to window shop, right?" Ava reaches out a hand and on instinct, Beatrice reaches out to take it. "C'mon. I'm sorry I snapped back there like an idiot. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you."</p><p>"It's okay. I understand."</p><p>"Actually, it's not. But that's sweet of you to think so." Ava tugs at Beatrice's hand as they walk across the store, heading for the exit.</p><p>Beatrice can't help but focus on their hands clasped together, but forces herself to snap out of it when she appears to remember something.</p><p>"So where to next?" she asks Ava.</p><p>"I was thinking the market."</p><p>Beatrice frowns. "Are you done window shopping?"</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, there's always next time, right?" The smile Ava shoots back at her almost makes Beatrice stumble but thankfully catches herself in time.</p><p>In all honesty, the way Ava disrupts her sense of focus and coordination should upset her, but...she likes it. Dare she say <em>loves</em> it. Also, <em>next time</em>?? They are almost near the exit when Beatrice stops and pulls at Ava to do the same.</p><p>"Um, Ava? Do you mind checking if the bakery still sells those breads Camila likes? She requested it specifically reminded me repeatedly."</p><p> "Oh yeah! Sure. Um, are you going somewhere else?" Ava's curious.</p><p>"I need to go back to the car to get the list. I forgot." Ava frowns, but eventually acquiesces. "Oh. Ok. I'll meet you at the bakery?"</p><p>"Sure!" Both split ways by the door and with one last backward glance, Ava waves at Beatrice.</p><p>Beatrice starts walking away and takes one more look behind her.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Ava has turned a corner, Beatrice immediately runs back into the store. A few feet past the door, Beatrice almost runs into the stranger from earlier.</p><p>Obviously on his way out with his wife, he walks past Beatrice and sends her a thumbs up.</p><p>"Careful there, <em>friend</em>." His grin obviously teasing, Beatrice rolls her eyes but ultimately chooses to ignore him. She runs immediately back into the area where Ava returned the clothes.</p><p>Beatrice starts rummaging through the rack, recalling the ones Ava pulled out earlier. "May I help you?" Beatrice turns to see a sales lady beside her. She gestures toward the clothes in her arms. "I'd like to purchase these, please."</p><p> </p><p>When Beatrice and Ava meet up at the bakery, Ava is curious. "Hey! Did you have trouble looking for the list?"</p><p>"The list? Yes. I dropped it and it took me awhile to find it underneath the car seat."</p><p>Ava scrunches up her nose. "Ew. You felt around beneath the seat?"</p><p>"For your information, we properly maintain all vehicles."</p><p>"Right. Next time, watch where Mary hides her wrappers."</p><p>Beatrice is curious but sets it aside for the moment as they walk off to get their errands done.</p>
<hr/><p>When they arrive back at the OCS, Camila is the first to greet them. "You guys are back!"</p><p>"Yes. Yes we are." Ava greets in return as Camila proceeds to help them with bringing packages in.</p><p>Ava leans close to Beatrice and whispers, "It's amazing how Camila acts like we didn't just see each other this morning."</p><p>Beatrice rolls her eyes. "She's being sweet."</p><p>"Hey. I'm not complaining! I like it actually. It's nice to know someone missed me." Beatrice stops mid-motion in picking up one of the heavier bags and stares at Ava who is rummaging through the other bags.</p><p>"I'll miss you." Beatrice happens to blurt out.</p><p>Ava stops trying to look for her loot of candy and looks at Beatrice, but the nun in   question has walked away to bring in their first haul. Quickly pocketing her candy, she rushes to pick up one of the bags but nearly falls in the process.</p><p>"How the fuck did she carry all that?" Ava mumbles in consternation.</p><p>Lilith pops up beside her. "Fuck!"</p><p>"Language." Lilith smirks.</p><p>"Wear a bell or something, will you?" Ava shoots back.</p><p>Lilith loses her grin. "Find something to wear, did you?"</p><p>"You know we went there just to look." Ava crosses her arms in the standard defensive posture.</p><p>"You mean Beatrice didn't go all sugar mama on you?" Lilith sweeps off two of the bags into her arms and begins to walk away. <em>Seriously? Two bags? Show off.</em></p><p>"Excuse me? Beatrice doesn't have money." Lilith laughs and turns to face her, walking backwards in a similar fashion to Ava's earlier antics during breakfast.</p><p>"Please. Beatrice thinks I don't know, but I do." Lilith taunts and walks through the door.</p><p>Beatrice exits the door just a moment after Lilith enters.</p><p>She looks back at Ava, "What does she know?"</p><p>Ava throws her hands up in the air and turns back towards the back of the car. <em>Fuck it. I'm going to manage one bag</em>.</p><p>"Beats me. She popped up round here like a ghost. Then calls YOU a sugar mama, by the way."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Yeah. That's what I said. And then she laughed at me and said you think she doesn't know. But she does."</p><p>"Yep. That's what I said." Lilith pops right back beside Ava, causing the halo bearer to hit her head and nearly drop the bag she was carrying.</p><p>Lilith, thankfully, manages to catch it in time. "Fuck!"</p><p>"Language." Beatrice admonishes.</p><p> "Would you stop doing that?" Ava raises her voice at Lilith who only arches an eyebrow at her in return, "Will you stop phasing through walls?"</p><p>"That's not the same thing."</p><p>"Is so." Lilith retorts.</p><p>"Lilith, please." Beatrice intervenes, hoping to finish off the rest of her morning with Ava. In peace. Or something close to it.</p><p>"Hey, sugar mama." Lilith grins at Beatrice. Ava throws her hands up in the air and storms back inside as she yells out "Make her stop, Beatrice."</p><p>From within, they can hear Ava shouting, "Everyone took a bag. What else was I supposed to carry in?"</p><p>"Or do you prefer <em>Daddy</em>?" Lilith's smirk is annoying, Beatrice decides.</p><p>Flushed red in a mix of embarrassment and growing frustration at Lilith's teasing, Beatrice fights back the best way she knows how.</p><p>"I only have one, Lilith. Certainly beats the knowledge of the two you carry, plus the car and the villa you think you have hidden, right?"</p><p>Beatrice locks the car and heads back inside, leaving behind a gob-smacked Lilith.</p><p>"Who told?!" Lilith shouts back.</p><p> </p><p>Back inside, Beatrice finds Camila and Ava working in the kitchen.</p><p>Well, Camila was working. Ava was...helping.</p><p>Seated atop a counter, Ava is handing some of the items to Camila, for the latter to put away.</p><p>"Ava, this is soap."</p><p>"Oh. My bad." Ava sets it aside and picks up another item.</p><p>"Um...Ava? May I speak with you?" Beatrice asks.</p><p>With her back turned to the two, Camila discreetly sighs in relief.</p><p>"But I'm helping Camila."</p><p>“No. It's okay, Ava. I can manage." Camila sends the halo bearer her widest smile.</p><p>“You sure?"</p><p>"Yes." <em>Please.</em></p><p> </p><p>Beatrice leads Ava back outside, subtly checking to see if Lilith's gone.</p><p>Thank God.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Ava can't help but ask.</p><p>Beatrice shakes her head. "Not at all."</p><p>"Okaaaay...did we forget something?"</p><p>"I just wanted to give you something."</p><p>"But you already got me those gummy candies.... Oh! Did you get the chocolate eggs too?" Ava looks at her with glee all over her face.</p><p>Beatrice shakes her head.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>She's trying her best not to laugh at the obvious disappointment on Ava's face. "That's just way too much sugar already for you."</p><p>Beatrice opens the door on the driver's side. "Anyway. I'm hoping you would like this better than the chocolate eggs though."</p><p>"Those chocolate eggs really looked..." Ava trails off when she notices Beatrice reaching under the driver's seat to take out a paper bag.</p><p>Beatrice looks a bit shy as she tries to take out the wrinkles from the paper bag having been squished long enough underneath. Figuring it's the content inside that matters, she holds it out to Ava.</p><p>Ava seems stunned. She switches her gaze between the bag and Beatrice.</p><p>After a while, a worried look creeps over Beatrice's face.</p><p>The bag trembles a bit, until the hands holding it start to lower.</p><p>Ava looks at Beatrice and sees a glimpse of fear and apology...and hurt...and immediately takes Beatrice's hands from beneath the package.</p><p>"I'm...wow."</p><p>Beatrice looks contrite. "You are not pleased."</p><p>"What?? No! No, I'm not <em>not</em> pleased. Jeez."</p><p>"I know you said..." Beatrice trails off.</p><p>"I suppose this is why Lilith referred to you as a ‘sugar mama’. She knew?"</p><p>"No! No. Lilith thinks she has one-upped me by knowing about...well my means. But she doesn't know I know about hers."</p><p>"Okay. If I understood you correctly, you're saying Lilith's a rule breaker as well."</p><p>Beatrice nods.</p><p>Ava nods in return. "Now THAT I believe."</p><p> </p><p>They both look at the paper bag between them.</p><p>Ava smiles. "You went back and got this for me."</p><p>Beatrice can only nod.</p><p>"Even when I told you that you didn't have to."</p><p>Beatrice looks back down.</p><p>"Hey. No. I'm not upset. I'm really grateful. You really didn't have to."</p><p>Beatrice shrugs and meets her gaze. "I saw how the clothes made you smile."</p><p>"That smile was mostly due to the company."</p><p>This time, there's no stopping Beatrice's blush.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Ava finally disengages from Beatrice, taking the paper bag and setting it aside back inside the car. She then rests her side against the car and coaxes Beatrice to look at her. They are close enough that there's barely space between them really.</p><p>"Look at me please?"</p><p>Beatrice exhales slowly then looks up at Ava.</p><p>"First of all, thank you."</p><p>The way Beatrice smiles back at her makes Ava wonder who exactly is giving whom a gift at this point.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. Beatrice is a gift all on her own.</em>
</p><p> "Second. I'm far from mad. But, I do have a question."</p><p>"What is it?" Beatrice looks so eager to address any concern Ava might have.</p><p>"Does this mean I count as an emergency?"</p><p>Ava's voice is teasing. But it does the job.</p><p>Any other worry or concern Beatrice might feel is instantly assuaged.</p><p>"C'mon. I think the least we can do is help Camila cook." Ava gently nudges Beatrice to move, taking the paper bag into her arms. "I think Camila would rather work alone," Beatrice replies.</p><p>"You said I should help out more, right?"</p><p>"You could've helped with bringing in the bags."</p><p>"You, Camila, and Lilith just beat me to doing it."</p><p>"Well, maybe you can take this to your room first?" Beatrice motions to the package.</p><p>"Oh! Right! Good idea." Ava beams at her and starts moving to the other direction. "Wait for me okay?" Beatrice nods. <em>Always.</em></p><p>Lilith passes by Ava along the way, coughing and spewing a word at the same time. Ava pauses to turn and look at the taller woman. "Did you say, ‘daddy’?" she asks Lilith. The taller woman clears her throat. "I was just saying I miss my dad."</p><p>"Oh." Ava can't seem to think of a reply to the sudden confession from Lilith and so simply goes back to hurrying on her way to her room.</p><p>Beatrice frowns at Lilith and is about to tell her off, but Lilith beats her to it.</p><p>"You said you'd never use it."</p><p>The weight of Lilith's question stops the other nun. It is unfortunate that they are both familiar with the meaning and the subsequent weight behind her words.</p><p>The strings, the bloodline, the responsibility, the burden...all of it. Sometimes, Beatrice admits that she forgets how she and Lilith are essentially cut from the same cloth. Different stories. Same background.</p><p>Frankly speaking, Beatrice has no answer for her, which thankfully Lilith seems to understand.</p><p>So, she merely asks another. "Was it worth it?"</p><p>Remembering the morning she spent with Ava, and how she saw her smile and laugh, and just be… "Yes. It was."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>